


Against A Wall

by jollykittenbanana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollykittenbanana/pseuds/jollykittenbanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata get off (clothed) against a wall. Context? None.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against A Wall

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a long car trip and forgot my headphones. This happened?

Kageyama pushed the younger boy back against the wall roughly, quickly followed his face and resumed with his forceful kissing. His hands on the red head’s hips, he dug his fingers into the flesh and felt the boy beneath him moan into his mouth at the pressure. 

By now, Hinata was already a panting mess, his arms had been wrapped around Kageyama’s shoulders, but his grip didn’t feel tight enough to keep him grounded. As his hand scrambled, grabbing the taller boy’s shoulders, then neck, then hair, he pulled away for air. 

“K-Kageyama, I can’t breathe,” And then as the boy’s mouth began working his neck, sucking and biting and making, he moaned out, “God, I can’t think straight.” He tilted his head, giving into those lips. 

“Good. Don’t.” Kageyama told the boy who was at his mercy, “Just focus on me. My hands.” Which now started pushing at his shirt, feeling the soft skin underneath and the muscles moving underneath. “My mouth.” That kissed along his collar bone between every other word. “My..” And his cock, straining against his pants where he rutted at Hinata’s thigh. 

Hinata gasped Kageyama’s name as the boy’s lips took his again, and just like that the only thing in Hinata’s mind, the only word he could form was his name. “Kage.. ya-ah,” But somehow even that was too much for Hinata’s body, he wouldn’t even be standing if it weren’t for that body pressed against his, those hands keeping his against the wall. 

“Tobio.” Kageyama told him. “Call me Tobio.” And then pulled back, face hovering just in front of Hinata’s, waiting. Hinata panted, face red and whole body burning and made out the word as best he could. “To.. bio, please?” 

And then without even asking what the elder boy wanted, Kageyama turned him around, with no strength left in the red head it was easy. Flipping him so his front was against the wall, Kageyama grabbed both of Hinata’s wrists in one hand and held them above the boy’s head, his other hand quickly coming back to his waist. 

When he started grinding into the boy’s backside, Hinata’s body reacted, arching his back and exposing his butt even further. As Kageyama kept up his fast pace, he leaned over the boy, kissing at his neck again. As he heard, and felt, the moans and squeaks and cut off renditions of his name pour from Hinata’s mouth, Kageyama growled into his ear, “Fuck, you’re so hot, Hinata.” 

“Shou…” Hinata tried to speak, and the fact that he couldn’t even get out his own name made Kageyama move faster. As Hinata started to try again, Kageyama took some pity.  
“You feel so good, Shouyou.” 

As Hinata moved his ass over Kageyama, the clothes between him and Hinata’s hole added friction, and yet right then Kageyama wanted nothing more than to be skin to skin with the squirming body under his control, maybe even closer. 

“Tobio, I.. I can’t” Hinata sounded as though he were sobbing and Kageyama thought he very well might be, but he wasn’t about to stop and check. “Yeah, I know baby, me too.” He grunted. 

The hand that had been roaming Hinata’s chest moved down now, under the waist band of his shorts, his boxers too. Kageyama had planned to drive the boy even more insane, but the moment he wrapped his hand around Hinata’s length, the boy was coming. He panted and sobbed, calling out Kageyama’s name more times than he could count, and when he demanded “Kiss me.” And turned his face to meet his, Kageyama lost it. 

Letting go of Hinata’s wrists and dick in favour of using both arms to wrap around the boy and pull his closer, Kageyama moved in quick, short movements, dragging himself over Hinata’s taint again and again as much as he could. 

Hinata’s hands had slammed against the wall, trying to hold himself up, but Kageyama’s strong arms holding him to his body had been more than enough to stop Hinata from slumping to the floor. Once they had both come down from their orgasms, though, Kageyama was too tired to do much more than sit back against the wall anyway. He pulled Hinata into his lap, and let his head fall back against the wall and closed his eyes

As they caught their breath, the red head maneuvered himself to curl better in Kageyama’s arms, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Hinata drew in a long breath, let out a content hum as he pulled Kageyama’s hand further behind him, onto the small of his back. 

A few moments later when Kageyama had regained his composure, he opened his eyes to find Hinata almost asleep. “Oi.” He moved his shoulder a little, jostling the boy resting there. Hinata opened one eye, and the cheeky flash Kageyama saw there assured him he hadn’t awoken his sleeping beauty. 

“Wanna go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr? http://jollykittenbanana.tumblr.com/


End file.
